Hope's Birthday
by Shakyfic
Summary: New Orleans is facing a great danger. Can marcel destroy it alone ? Or is he going to ask for help? Hope wants her new found brother to share her good moments with her. Who would deny her that. Father Klaus. Fluff


He was facing a great danger and didn't have time to think about anything other than how to kill that Evil spirit. It killed 9 of the locals so far and 3 of his vampires.

When Vincent finally found a spell to destroy the spirit with it. He couldn't find the ingredients.

The clock was ticking and any time passing the people of Nola is becoming in great Danger.

After searching everywhere they finally found an Ancient vampire who grows up those rare herbs so Marcel called him to ask for a favor.

"How did it go?" Vincent asked. "the guy his name was Augustus Apollos. He was a friend of the original family and when he knew who I am. He refused even to hear what I wanted from him. He knows what I did to Klaus and Elijah and he pretty much said that he would have a war with me rather than give me what I want" Marcel said disappointment in his voice. "So what are you going to do?" Vincent asked

"I will find a way to make him respect me enough to give me what I want" Marcel said then hung up.

After an Hour Marcel's phone rang. It was Klaus's Number.

"Hello" "Marcel It's me! Hope. I missed you. Last time you came you left quickly. So here is your chance to make it up to me. My birthday is tomorrow so I need you to come in the morning to hang the decorations with me. It should be Fun. Please prettttttyyy pleasssse" Hope said begging her brother to show up after last time he had to leave in a hurry . he got a disturbing phone call. Klaus tried to console her that her brother is busy and tried to make her understand Marcel's place in New Orleans.

She didn't care very much. She was grounded and he was the only one beside her family who could come and spend time with her. So when he left early she was disappointed much.

"Alright, Alright. I will be there first thing in the Morning. Happy birthday Baby Hope" Marcel said sweetly.

"Not a baby. Eight years old" Hope said proud of her age. "Alright big girl. Do you have any special requests as your birthday gift. Or should I just keep racking my brain till I find something that fits your Royal highness" Marcel asked already engulfed in the conversation.

"Mmmm .. well I don't need anything just your presence." Hope said politely.

"I will be there. Promise." Marcel said.

Then he called the Great Augustus Apollos again to try to have an appointment with him. And when the guy finally agreed. The appointment was the next day,the same day as Hope's birthday. But Marcel couldn't say No. The guy's place was near the Mikaelson's home anyway so it wouldn't be a problem. Go to Hope's home decorate with her. Play with her. Extract yourself before the party begins. Impress the hell out of Augustus guy to give you the herbs we need for the spell. Come back before the party's over and give Hope her gift.

Solid plan. Piece of cake… Highly Unlikely.

Next day

Marcel's phone rang this time it was Elijah's number.

"What?" Marcel picked up half asleep half annoyed that Elijah would call him like they were on speaking terms. Now when he went to visit Hope he talked to all of them just for the sake of Hope.

"Is this your way of greetings Now Marcellus? Or does it come with being a king. Or did you mercilessly forgot all the manners we have taught you.?" Elijah scolded.

"Spare me the lecture would you? What do you want?" Marcel said with annoyance.

"My niece got 1 hour till she wakes up. She would be very disappointed to find that you didn't come yet. Although with your current attitude, She would be better off without you. Be here in an Hour" Elijah said in a commanding tone.

This day won't pass in peace… Marcel thought.

Marcel arrived there and Hope was the one to open the Door for him, she threw herself at him in a deep hug "Come. We have a lot of work to do" Hope said leading Marcel to the kitchen.

"first we need to pick what will be served beside the cake" Hope said giving him samples of different kinds of sweets.

they kept eating and finally made a decision about what would be served.

Then it was time for birthday Decorations. It could only be described as a disastrous

Marcel climbed a ladder to hang it on the walls. He was up there while Hope was down giving him the things he would hang. Marcel didn't pay attention to what was happening Down. He was admiring his fine job in Hanging the decorations. Hope Tripped and moved the ladder Marcel was on thus leading Marcel to be taken by surprise and fall on his back. He tried to catch the curtains as a support but it just fell on him. While he was falling and taking the curtains with him. The ladder smashed an antique vase. That should have been removed before they started decorating.

They looked at each other and started laughing at their current state. They were actually arguing where to put that last piece of decorations.

Elijah, Hayley and Freya came after they heard the incredible noise and the big crash.

They found both of them on the floor and Marcel's shirt was bloody, from the remains of the vase that broke through his shoulder.

"We will fix it" Marcel trying to get up from being tangled in the curtains. Hope nodded immediately.

Elijah huffed a breath "Hayley take your daughter away from the shattered Vase. And Freya please try to clean up this mess before Klaus comes and they both find themselves hanging instead of the decorations. And you … come with me" Elijah said pointing a finger at Marcel.

Marcel followed Elijah to Kol's room to find him a new clean shirt. "Go change" Elijah said pointing at the bathroom. When Marcel came out. He was going to leave the room. "wait just a minute. Do you mind telling me what was that about? You check your phone every half an hour. You're distracted from the moment you came. And of course that lead to the little incident downstairs" Elijah said in patronizing tone. Marcel stood silent for a moment like he was thinking what to reply

"Sorry but I don't see us as buddies who share their worries" Marcel said suddenly furious and stormed out of the room. In his way out he saw Klaus entering from outside so it was only a matter of time till Klaus sees the mess he did in his house. But he didn't care about that. He found Hope in the garden sitting on a Swing, She saw him coming with anger on his face "why are you Upset? Is it because I tripped and made you fall off the ladder? Because I swear I didn't mean to Marcel" Hope said thinking that she was the reason Marcel is mad.

"NO No. Not you at all. Its just there is this man. He got somethings I need and won't give it to me. And If I didn't have it a lot of people will get hurt. And my job is to make sure my people stay safe." Marcel said.

"What is that guy name? And have you tried asking politely? Daddy always says that if I asked politely people would agree to anything"

"His name is Augustus Apollos.. As a matter of fact I did try asking politely but he still refused .That only leaves Asking Not so politely and maybe use a little force. Don't tell your father I encourage you to use violence" Marcel said smirking.

"Don't worry. People tend to do what I want just because I'm adorable" Hope said with adorable smile. That drew a laugh out of Marcel. He looked at his watch and saw that it was time for his appointment with Augustus "wish me luck" Marcel said winking at Hope.

He went to Augustus house to close the deal. "Mister Apollos we may have started off on the wrong foot. Put the whole Mikaelson matter aside. There is two ways this could go the first one being the strongest Hybrid that has ever lived. And I need a favor from _**you**_. So How about you Give me the herbs that you only plant and I will owe you one. Having someone like me owing you one isn't something bad isn't it? Or the other way and I'm not a violent guy but I will be if I have to" Marcel said with his winning smile.

"Do you know how old I'm mister Gerard? I'm what the vampires community call these days Ancient. Not the Mikaelsons Ancient but close. Do you think that I would need a favor from YOU ? You arrogant little shit. Coming to my house threatening me like that. I thought that you would come ask for my herbs with respect. And maybe ask for my friendship. You know that I got an Army of my own and if you do try anything against me. The angry spirit you are facing would be your last concern. " Augustus said furious "Leave my house. You are not welcome here anymore"

"This is not over " Marcel yelled at the guy and left.

Marcel didn't feel like he will be a good company to Hope so he decided to just give her the gift and leave.

When he went back everything looked perfect and Hope was in red princess dress that looked adorable on her. "How did it go ? I was afraid you would miss the party" Hope asked when he picked her up again and she not minding at all.

"Everything is fine. The Place looks Great. And you look incredibly stunning" Marcel said completely lying and changing the subject to compliment Hope.

"Thanks, Marcel. Aunt Freya made everything looks perfect but Dad noticed anyway. We were missing a curtains and a vase" Hope said whispering like it was a horrible secret.

"Don't worry. It was me who to blame. Besides it's your birthday. We shouldn't care about that. Come on Let me get you your present." Marcel said taking her outside to bring the gifts from his car.

"Not Now. I should open them after the cake."

"I won't be staying till after the cake, Munchkin. I have to go" Marcel said slightly sad.

"Noooo. You should stay. I want to introduce you to all of my friends." Hope said with a wobbly lips

"And he shall stay, Hope. Don't worry. Now get inside your friends have arrived" Klaus said kissing her in the head. Hope ran with joy to show her friends her New dress.

Marcel was about to talk.. when Klaus pointed to be silent "After the party. You and I will talk. Until then try to enjoy yourself."

Hope introduced her brother to everyone. Some of the single mom's who came with their children had a crush on him and kept talking about how charming he is .Just like The Mikaelsons. The duration of the party Marcel Didn't think about The dead people or Augustus

Marcel got a phone call from Vincent about another victim and a pretty solid demand that he gets the Herbs. EVEN IF HE HAVE TO ASK KLAUS FOR HELP.

When it was time to open the gifts Marcel gave his sister A guitar with a promise that he would teach her How to play. Hope was more than Happy. she kept opening the gifts one by one till Klaus's turn came. He gave her a painting of her to hang in her room. And because he knew she wouldn't be that enthusiastic about it. He arranged for a trip to Disney land in the weekend. She screamed at that and kept thanking her father. Of course the painting was a protection charm. And Marcel happens to know that because he had one in his first Birthday with the Mikaelsons as well. It protected him from nightmares or any unwanted supernatural presence.

The party Ended and Hope slept right after the guests left. Marcel was in his way be found Elijah in his way "Where are you going?"

"Leaving"

"Before talking to Klaus? I don't think so. Come on he is waiting in his study"

Marcel hesitated and reluctantly moved then he stopped when Elijah said "what have you done?"

"I…I didn't do anything" way to go Marcel. Very smooth. He scolded himself.

"then why do you look like that you would rather go anywhere but Klaus's study. Or that Klaus is about to murder you. You know that you are Immortal, right?" Elijah said sarcastically.

Marcel had a faint Blush and he climbed the stairs. He entered and steeled himself to ask for Klaus's help.

"Have a seat."Klaus gestured to the couch.

"I need to ask for your help" Marcel said hurriedly

"Its about Augustus Apollos. This guy has special herbs that I need for a spell to destroy an angry spirit which is a great threat to New Orleans's citizens. He doesn't want to cooperate with me because he was a friend of yours. And didn't like what I did to you."

"Or perhaps he didn't like your Arrogant attitude, or you threatening him in his OWN HOUSE" Klaus said in a scolding tone.

"I won't even ask How you know that. But this guy didn't give me any choice. He just flat out refused before he even heard what I wanted. So there was only one way this could end. And I'm more than willing to finish him and his little army of his." Marcel said in a loud tone.

"Careful Marcellus. You are sounding just like me. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Klaus said smirking.

Marcel huffed and said "Look. Are you going to help me or not? I don't have time to waste"

"I contacted him after your meeting with him. And he told me that he is more than happy to give you the herbs on One Simple Condition. You go apologize to him for your rude behavior"

"I didn't act rude. And I certainly won't apologize."Marcel said.

"So are you willing to let people die just because you don't want to say Sorry?. Have being a king all these years taught you anything? You are wrong and you know it you just don't want to admit it. That's why you didn't come to me" Klaus said.

Marcel put his head in his hand deeply thinking-Apologizing won't hurt anyone except his pride. But he didn't care much about it as much as he cares about Klaus being right. About Klaus solving the problem for him. He could use his power and kill the guy and everyone else stands in his way but he doesn't want that.- His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked he found Klaus in front of him "come on let's Go. The guy is waiting for us"

They went and had what they want and Of course Marcel humbly Apologized. And went back to New Orleans to finish off the Ugly Spirit.

"Thanks, Klaus. I guess I could have solved the problem from the beginning without bothering you If I tried a different approach." Marcel said over the phone.

"No problem. You will learn, I will make sure of that"Klaus said then he hung up

The end

I'm obsessed with the trio Marcel&Hope&klaus. I truly believe that they could be a family. If Marcel forgives them again. And Hope could be that bridge between them to mend their relationship.

Any mistakes are mine. Reviews are welcomed ;))


End file.
